


you are my sunshine

by thesleepdeprived



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, angst angst angst, brief blood ment, character death bc im a Bad Person, its kinda bad but whatever, shit this is so old idk why i didnt post it here and only on tumblr?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepdeprived/pseuds/thesleepdeprived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my only sunshine</p><p>ten years ended with a flower, a teardrop, and a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is really old!! but im gonna post it anyways why not i love attention  
> wc: 323  
> warnings: blood ment, major character death

Ten years ended with a flower, a teardrop, and a song, but that wasn’t enough, that was never enough.

Ten years ended with a flower, a white rose, pure and silky petals meshing smoothly into a thorny green bramble at the stem, a thorn releasing a drop of blood from the man’s finger who didn’t even feel it. Ten years ended with a flower falling from the fingers of a man who didn’t get the chance to know his lover well enough.

Ten years ended with a teardrop, a whimper of sorrow sliding down paled cheeks once golden and rosy and shining with life, sliding from a round nose and sinking softly into the dry dirt with a splash, shifting the color of the dirt to near blackness. Ten years ended with a teardrop off the nose of a man who had lost his best friend.

Ten years ended with a song that always reminds the man of him, soft notes rolling from a cracked voice and a dry throat and completed by wet eyes, but it wasn’t enough. Empty hands and heart, a man whispers his one love away.

_You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._

Smiling, blue eyes flashing, whispers of ‘I love you’ into the night, a passion only recently found but could have lasted forever, should have lasted forever…

 

_You make me happy,_  
_When skies are gray._

Broken Skype calls and the simple blue of Twitter with the deep red of Youtube, they found each other in the most unlikely of places, two boys who needed each other most of all.

 

_You'll never know, dear,_  
_How much I love you._

Cat whiskers and video games and Muse and secrets and tears and laughter and friendship and love and the life they found within each other.

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

 

Ten years ended with broken notes from the broken soul of a man who had lost his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> ew  
> sorry  
> OH ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF IDIAA IS S O O N IM JUST A HOT MESS SOZ


End file.
